Idiot
by twolivze
Summary: Hiroto est énervant. Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais il l'est beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et ça en devient invivable pour son colocataire. Mais quand celui-ci se rendra t-il compte qu'il a juste besoin de son attention ?


"De toute façon, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes encore. Je croyais qu'on était passé outre cette histoire d'attaquant vedette ! On est loin d'être les seuls attaquants maintenant, et bien que ça me fasse chier quand même un peu, je m'en fout désormais. Et je pensais que toi aussi, alors on aurait pu faire la paix ! Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait sérieux ?!

-Rien, maintenant ferme ta gueule, et laisse-moi dormir.

-Non, j'en ai assez ! Va falloir que tu arrêtes de me parler comme un chien ! Tu veux pas être mon pote ? Très bien, mais alors cause mieux !

-C'est bon ? T'as fini de gueuler ? De déverser ta haine sur moi ? T'as calmé tes nerfs ?

-Je te jure que si j'avais pas un minimum de bon sens, je t'aurais étripé ! J'me casse.

-C'est ça, bon débarras. Va voir "Mizukamiya-senpai".

-Mizukamiya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!"

Haizaki venait de se retourner, le visage encore rouge de colère, pourtant, il ne l'était plus. Il était perplexe. Pourquoi Hiroto voulait-il qu'il aille voir son ancien capitaine ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable l'appelait-il "Mizukamiya-senpai" ?

"Bah, c'est ce que t'allais faire, non ? De toute façon quand c'est pas lui, t'es sur le dos de Kido.

-Mais t'as fini de déblatérer des conneries ? Tu vas pas bien ma parole ! Va dormir, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

-Bah c'est ce que j'essayais de faire, si tu voulais fermer ta gueule un peu. "

Le diable du terrain ne reprit pas son mauvais language, il préféra laisser couler avant de repartir dans une discussion haute en couleur avec son colocataire. Il sortit alors de sa chambre, et, pour tout de même montrer son mécontentement, il claqua la porte. Il obtint seulement un "ta gueule" bien sentit de la part de l'autre attaquant. N'y tenant plus, car il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il cria à travers le mur.

"T'inquiète pas je t'emmerderais plus, je vais voir "Mizukamiya-senpai" !"

Il n'eût aucune réponse après ça, alors il décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'éloigner définitivement de la pièce. Et, comme il l'avait si bien dis, il alla consulter le capitaine de Seishou. Il voulait absolument comprendre le comportement de l'attaquant divin à son égard, il n'avait jamais été aussi violent dans ses propos, et, à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait. Enfin, pas tant que ça, hein, mais il avait changé juste assez pour que Haizaki s'en rende compte, et ça, ça lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Il en avait marre de cette tension constante dans leur chambre, il voulait que son colocataire lui parle comme à chaque autre membre de l'équipe ! C'était trop lui demander, ça ? Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon aux cheveux longs grisâtres bouscula son coéquipier, qui plus est, celui qu'il recherchait.

"Ah, cap... Mizukamiya, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr !"

Ils allèrent alors dans la salle de repos, pour discuter en toute tranquillité.

"C'était à propos de quoi ?

-Hiroto.

-Quoi Hiroto ?"

Mizukamiya haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de comprendre. Depuis quand son ami se souciait-il du sort de l'autre attaquant ?

"Je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est bizarre, mais j'en ai marre qu'on s'engueule tous les deux. Enfin, qu'il me crie dessus pour rien, surtout. Je pensais qu'avec l'arrivée de tout ce nouveau monde, il m'oublierait un peu, et qu'avec notre technique, notre relation s'améliorerait. Mais c'est de pire en pire ! S'il ne m'insulte pas, alors il ne m'adresse pas un mot. Et j'ai essayé de lui en faire part, mais il m'a renvoyé bouler, en me disant d'aller voir "Mizukamiya-senpai". Et je dis ça parce que ce sont vraiment ses mots. Je comprends rien.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?"

Pour le capitaine de Seishou, tout s'était démêlé à partir du moment où il avait entendu son surnom. Il en souriait même. Mais son débile de coéquipier n'avait toujours pas saisit.

"Bon, écoute, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, parce que c'est à toi et toi seul de t'en rendre compte. Mais, pour briser la glace, je te dirai de persister à lui parler. Au moins, essaie de faire la discussion une fois par jour. Au bout d'un moment, il se débloquera peut-être.

-Mouais, j'en doute mais je vais essayer ce que tu me dis. Mais il n'empêche que je comprends toujours pas qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans ses paroles, à l'autre idiot.

-Tu le comprendras bien vite. Et après ça, je doute que tu continus de l'appeler "idiot"."

Haizaki grogna, et regarda son ami souriant s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à agir bizarrement aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai quoi, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer tout simplement, au lieu de le laisser poireauter ? C'était insoutenable, il en avait marre ! Il tourna la tête, et, étonnamment, il croisa le regard de Hiroto. Il était sortit de la chambre ? Il baissa un peu les yeux, qui s'arrêtèrent sur une chose qui retint son attention : il avait la main de Tatsuya dans la sienne. Depuis quand ils s'affichaient ainsi ensemble ? Il croyait que les deux étaient meilleurs amis !

Oh.

Ça y est, il avait saisi. Cet idiot essayait de le rendre jaloux. C'était ça, non ? Et bien, ça ne marchait pas. Pas du tout. Pourquoi il réussirait à le rendre jaloux d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme si le démon du terrain avait envie d'être avec l'attaquant divin, réussir enfin à avoir une discussion avec lui, être le seul à lui prendre la main, le coincer contre un mur, l'embrasser...

Quoi ?

Haizaki secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait vraiment pensé à ça ? Donc, la ruse de son colocataire fonctionnait vraiment sur lui ? Mais c'était impossible ! Et puis, si jamais il préférait véritablement Tatsuya ? Si il inventait finalement toute cette histoire ? Mais, dans ce cas, il n'avait aucune chance ! Non, il devait être sûr ! Et, pour cela, il devait absolument subtiliser Hiroto pour lui parler, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Décidé, il se leva et il marcha alors droit devant lui, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés l'observant attentivement.

"Cette ordure, je suis sûr qu'il est fier de ses conneries !" Pensa l'attaquant aux cheveux longs.

Il prit alors l'initiative de ne pas piper un mot, et serra fermement le poignet du prétendu Dieu, en l'embarquant avec lui. Ils furent donc de retour dans leur chambre commune en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "penguin", et Haizaki balança son coéquipier sur son lit. Coéquipier qui se cogna avant de tomber sur le matelas, le derrière en premier. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit depuis le début, mais là, il explosa.

"Mais t'es pas bien ? Il te prend quoi là, tout d'un coup ?!

-T'as pas une petite idée, t'es sûr ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-T'es tombé sur la tête, c'est pas possible.

-Mais bien sûr, monsieur joue l'innocent ! Donc du jour au lendemain, tu sors avec Tatsuya, c'est ça ?

-Sortir avec Tatsuya ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Ça y est, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, l'attaquant divin afficha un sourire à la fois moqueur et victorieux. Il se délectait de la jalousie de son camarade.

"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Oh toi..."

Tant pis, Haizaki perdit son sang froid. Il reprit les poignets de son colocataire, le fit se lever, et l'épingla au mur le plus proche. Il approcha son visage du sien, l'air menaçant.

"Ose me dire que tu n'avais pas manigancé tout ça.

-Pourquoi je le dirais ? Ça ne sert à rien, puisque tu le sais déjà.

-Arrête de faire comme si tu étais calme ! Je le sens bien, que tu trembles, idiot. Tu es fébrile ? C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire..."

Il s'approcha un peu plus si c'était encore possible, et Hiroto ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre quelques couleurs. Pourtant, il resta digne.

"Ouais, j'ai fait exprès, tout était bien calculé. Mais, pour tout avouer, je pensais que tu ne réagirais pas aussi vite. Je croyais que je jouerais la comédie encore quelques jours, pourquoi pas même essayer d'embrasser Tatsuya, je suis sûr qu'il embrasse bien...

-Ferme ta gueule !

-Tu peux me le faire tout seul comme un grand, s'il le faut vraiment."

Haizaki grogna, ses nerfs ne tenaient plus. Il voulait qu'il le fasse taire ? Très bien, il l'aura voulu ! Sans crier gare, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son interlocuteur, qui sursauta, sourit et répondit immédiatement après. Ils se séparèrent, mais leur regards, eux, ne se quittaient pas.

"Je t'avouerais que je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi vite, là aussi. Mais c'est à croire que tu as le sang chaud.

-Ferme ta gueule, idiot."

Un sourire avait à peine eu le temps de se dessiner sur le visage de l'insolent, qu'il fut effacé de nouveau par des lèvres qui s'étaient posées pour le cacher.

(Je suis preneur de toutes critiques, si jamais)

Voilà, un petit HaiHiro parce que j'adore ce couple, tout simplement. J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)


End file.
